Painting The Rose's Red
by SeeSkiesOf2955C
Summary: Painting The Roses Red: Rose Tyler, Vitex heiress, heads out into the garden to get some fresh air during a party. While exploring the garden she finds a mysterious portal which she accidentally falls through. She is transported to an alien world where everything is topsy turvy and nothing makes sense. Her guide is a madman without a name. (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Painting The Rose's Red

Summary: Rose Tyler, Vitex heiress, head out into the garden to get some fresh air during a party. While exploring the garden she finds a mysterious portal which she accidentally falls through. She is transported to an aline world where everything is topsy turvy and nothing makes sense. Her guide is a madman without a name whom she nicknames "the Mad Hatter." Together they help to overthrow an evil king and save a planet. Little does she know that her handsome stranger isn't a stranger at all. (Loosey Alice in Wonderland based)

Characters: Rose Tyler and The Eleventh Doctor

Chapter one: Down the Rabbit Hole

Rose hated parties. This party in particular was terribly boring and uninteresting. For someone who was used to traveling through space and time it was practically torture. Jackie Tyler had forced her daughter into a blue dress and frog marched her into the ballroom; all the while muttering something about keeping up appearances. Rose spent so much time working at Torchwood that shed almost forgotten that she was the Vitex heiress. Forgotten or not one day (hopefully far in the future) Rose would be inheriting the Vitex fortune. _With great fortune comes bloody awful parties. _She thought to herself. The only bright side was that her mum had forced Mickey to attend. He was hovering awkwardly in the corner near the drinks table. Rose knew there was a match on right now and he'd much rather be down at the pub watching it. She was about to head over and offer to cover for him when she was approached by the last person she'd wanted to see that night.

"Rose! You look stunning as always." Rose turned to face her unwanted suitor. "Go away Arthur." Arthur Price was the son of one of her father's top competitors. Apparently someone had decided (probably in hopes of creating some sort of all powerful soft drink empire) had decided that he'd be a great match for ROse. "I was hoping you'd join me on the dance floor." Arthur told her. "I don't dance" Rose snapped. "Why not? Arthur asked. "I just don't" Rose told him; turning to walk away. "Rose wait!" Arthur reached out and grabbed her arm. Rose whirled around glaring daggers at him. "The world won't end if Rose Tyler dances" he told her. Rose just shook her head. "I need some fresh air." She announced, puling her arm out of his grip.

Whenever she was feeling down Rose liked to peruse the gardens. the Tyler mansion had a rather impressive garden. Complete with a mini hedge maze and a wishing well. That was where Rose went to clear her head. The night time air was pleasntly warm as rose wandered through the flower beds. as she walked she let her mind wander, and before she knew it Rose had reached the entrance of the hedge maze. It was getting rather dark and Rose thought she should probably be getting back. She didnt want to go back to the stuffy ballroom, so she hiked up her skirts and entered the maze.

It only took Rose a few minutes for Rose to reach the center of the maze. She was about to turn and exit when something in the bushes rustled "Who's there?" Rose asked in alarm. There was no reply. "I'm warning you. I'm Rose Tyler, defender of earth. I've traveled through time and space and across universes. I've had the entire time vortex running through my mind. You do not want to mess with me because I am tough" Out of the bushes hopped a rabbit. "and you're basically a rabbit aren't you?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"I'm late." The rabbit told her. Rose gaped at the furry creature. "Excuse me?" She could've sworn she saw the rabbit roll it's eyes at her. "I'm late." he repeated impatiently. "What do you want me to do about it?" Rose asked. Instead of answering the rabbit hopped back into the bush; leaving Rse alone to wander what had just happened and question her sanity. She was about to look in the bush where the rabbit had gone when she haerd someone calling her name. "Rose you'd better get back in there. Your mum is gonna kill me." Mickey was looking for her. "Coming!" Rose spun around intending to exit the maze. Instead she lost her balance mid spin and tumbled backwards into the bush.

The branches caught on her hair and dress. Tearing the blue fabric and scratching her arms. Instead of hitting the hard ground Rose kept falling. She was falling down a long dark tunnel. _A rabbit hole! _she thought to herself. The walls of the tunnel whizzed past as she plummeted downward (at least it seemed like she was falling down. She really couldnt be quite sure.) Suddenly she ;anded in water. Her head went under and she swallowed a mouthful of salty water. The current was fast and she had to struggle to reach thwe air above her head.

Rose was in the middle of a river. From her surroundings she thought she might be in some sort of cave. The air around her smelled of wet dirt and stone. Far ahead of her she could see the brightness of daylight. At first Rose tried to swim toward it, but the swift current was already pulling her toward it anyway. Trying to swim took too much energy. Instead Rose grabbed on to a large bit of drift wood that was floating in the water near her, and let the water become her vehicle. She found the saltiness of the water a bit strange but she let it slide. There were certianly stranger things that could happen. That _had_ happened.

Rose had been floating around for a while before she noticed anything was wrong. She realized that the closer she got to the end of the tunnel the louder the roar of the water got. By the time she got to the opening to see what was ahead of her she had already guessed it. The river in front of her dropped off into nothingness. Rose was floating straight towards a waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: River Of Tears

Water bubbled around Rose as she tried to paddle to the bank of the river. She'd let go of her log, hoping she could make it across. The current was too strong. It was pulling her closer and closer to the terrifying drop. The skirt of her dress was heavy with water and the more she kicked the more it tangled itself around her legs. Rose closed her eyes as she tumbled over the edge of the waterfall preparing herself for impact.

It felt like Rose was falling through the air forever. She thought she might be screaming , but it could've been the wind in her ears. Just when she thought she was about to hit the ground with a rather painful crunch she felt a sudden tug on the back of her dress. She jolted to a painfully sudden stop. She tentatively opened her eyes to see where she was.

Rose found herself hanging from one of the many branches of a rather large and gnarled looking tree. The back of her dress must have caught on the branch as she fell through the air. Now she was suspended in mid air with no way to get down. After a while she decided she should probably try to get down. She decided to try to reach the branch next to hers. She swung her feet trying to get closer. After a good ten minutes of no progress she gave up on that idea.

Rose was about to try something else when she heard a loud tearing noise. She looked up to see her skirt ripping. "Oh no no no." She cursed under her breath as her skirt ripped another inch. Rose tried to stay as still as possible; hoping to prolong the time before she plummeted downward. Suddenly her skirt tore all the way and she plunged toward the ground, screaming loudly. "Oomph." The branch below her slammed into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She slid off that branch and onto the ground, landing hard on her bum.

Rose sat in stunned silence for a second before scrambling to her feet. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, not to mention the fact that the bottom of her skirt looked like it'd had a run in with a pale shredder, Rose hadn't sustained any injuries. She was still dripping wet and the air wherever she was was more than a bit chilly. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

Rose certainly wasn't in the gardens of the Tyler mansion anymore. She glanced back up at the waterfall she'd just ridden like the worlds craziest water slide. Instead of some jagged rocky outcropping the cliff above her had been intricately carved into the kneeling form of a young girl with her head in her hands. The waterfall that Rose had fallen from cascaded down her cheeks like tears. The whole thing was eerily beautiful. Something rustled in the bushes near Rose, snapping her attention away from the cliff face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of pink and purple. When she turned around there was nothing there.

Rose decided she should dry herself off before doing anything else. She didn't know where (or when) she was. Night could fall at any time, and she didn't want to be caught in the dark still dripping wet. She walked through the trees until she found the pond that the waterfall emptied into. It was sunny in the small clearing, and there was a large sun warmed boulder that would be a perfect place to stretch out and let the sun dry her dress and hair. Rose quickly stripped out if her dress and laid the soaked garment on the rock. She pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall down her back. Then she stretched out on the warm stone, closing her eyes and let the sun warm her bare skin.


End file.
